worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Gozanti Class Cruiser
Background The Gozanti-class cruiser, known generally as the Imperial freighter, was a heavily armored starship used by both the Galactic Empire and other independent factions. The Gozanti-class cruiser was a 64-meter long starship that could act as a freighter and cruiser. It sported a twin laser turret in a dorsal mount and a heavy laser cannon on its ventral side. The Gozanti also had a loading elevator on the bottom near the nose. The ships had a hyperdrive and three engines. The Imperial version could carry up to four TIE/LN starfighters or two All Terrain Defense Pods on underside-mounted docking clamps. The ships could fit in the main hangar of a Separatist supply ship. Gozanti-class cruisers were introduced by Corellian Engineering Corporation at least ten years prior to the Clone Wars. Shortly before Anakin Skywalker won the Boonta Eve Classic, a Gozanti-class cruiser with red markings was seen in the spaceport of Mos Espa on Tatooine. During the Clone Wars, the cruiser was adopted by various factions, including the Confederacy of Independent Systems. At least one was in the fleet led by the super tactical droid Aut-O. The Black Sun crime syndicate also used modified Gozanti-class cruisers. They were forced into joining Darth Maul's Shadow Collective and took part in the takeover of Mandalore. Several joined with Maul's forces after the battle of Zanbar. Several years after the rise of the Empire, the freighters were converted into TIE carriers. Imperial efficiency expert Count Denetrius Vidian was instrumental in the development program, getting it ready ahead of schedule. Several Gozanti-class cruiers were present at Count Vidian's Calcoraan Depot, and were ordered to protect a Baradium-357 convoy at Gorse. During the reign of the Empire, the cruisers were known as the Imperial freighters. A group of rebels once raided Freighter 651 in order to rescue a group of Wookiee slaves, but it was a trap set by ISB Agent Kallus. The rebels detonated explosives, destroying the freighter after it was secured in the hangar of the Lawbringer.11 Soon after, Kallus and a squad of stormtroopers later took a freighter to attack the same rebel cell after they stole a shipment of T-7 ion disruptor rifles. The ship dropped two AT-DPs, which were destroyed by the rebels. Weeks later, a convoy of three was tasked with transporting a large kyber crystal. The same Lothal rebel cell captured an Imperial decoder and discovered the convoy's location. The starship Ghost arrived and launched its attack shuttle, piloted by former Jedi Kanan Jarrus, to distract the convoy's TIE escorts. The lead freighter attempted to flee back into hyperspace, but was destroyed by the Ghost. The kyber crystal amplified the explosion and destroyed the rest of the Imperial ships.12 Some time later, Transport Ship 63378 was stolen by the same rebel cell in Lothal. The cruiser was used in the rescue of Kanan Jarrus who had been captured by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and was being interrogated on his Star Destroyer, the Sovereign, in orbit above Mustafar. During the Galactic Civil War, smugglers also used the cruisers. Following the Battle of Yavin, Imperial officers Ciena Ree and Berisse Sai were ordered to take a Gozanti to recover Lord Vader. Once they arrived at Yavin, they surveyed the destruction of the Death Star, and then Vader's starfighter docked with them. Vader ordered the two officers into the cargo bay, and piloted the ship himself back to the Imperial fleet. Note- Non Imperial models could carrier two non Tie class Starfighters. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant, Rebel Alliance, Mercenaries, Smugglers Ship Type: Armoured Transport Class: Gozanti Class Manufacturer: CEC Crew: 14 plus 10 troops, 4 pilots, and 4 flight and maintenance crews. MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 7 500 Bridge - 1 500 Sensor/Communications Array - 1 800 Engines - 3 000ea Turbolaser (4) - 500 ea Heavy Laser Cannons (4) - 300ea Tractor beam - 600 Concussion Missile Launcher (2) - 500 Docking Tube (4) - 2 000ea (2) Shields - 3000 per side (18 000 total) AR - 15 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 35mm rounds. (3d6md) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), back up hyperdrive Class 10 (40 ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to 2 months STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 63.8m Height: 14.7m Width: 32m Weight: 55 000 tons Cargo: 100 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Heavy Laser Cannon Turret (1 ventral)) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: Target snared and either pulled towards the shuttle or the shuttle is pulled towards the target RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensor rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130 000 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot Dodge Starfighter attacks +1 dodge versus capital ships Carried Craft: 4 Tie Series of Fighters typically (T.I.E., Tie, Tie/LN, Tie/fc, Tie/gt, Tie/rc, Tie Vanguard, Tie/D (Droid)) With some Modification it can carry Non-Standard Tie series Fighters. Tie Avengers, Tie Interceptors, and Tie Bombers can all be docked if so modified. OR 2 AT-DP Non Imperial Models can dock 2 standard Starfighters (Z-95 etc) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG Roleplaying game books (Various) Star Wars Reference Books (various) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars X-wing miniatures game Star Wars Rebels